Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia '''is the second episode of the fourth season of Glee. It is an ABBA Tribute episode. Plot Mr. Schuester is trying to get back into the swing of things, and decides to have another tribute week, suggested by Emma. The tribute is later decided to be for ABBA. Three new people join, but two quit. Meanwhile, Rory and Naomi begin to explore their feelings for each other. The seniors also try and vie for student body president. Spoilers/Rumours Plot Beiste *Beiste was confirmed to guest star in this episode. *The Titans are up against the John Marshall Rockets in their homecoming game. New Characters *Talen was confirmed to not be joining the cast for a few more episodes. *Cleo Lopez, the sister of Santana Lopez, makes a bigger appearance in this episode. *Kylie Elliott is confirmed to join. Kylie and Cleo *Cleo joins the club with her best friend, Kylie. *They sing at least once together. *They join to spy from orders of Ms. Sylvester. *Kylie will be played by one of the previous Glee Project contestants. *Cleo is confirmed to quit. It is unknown if Kylie will join her, as it is rumoured she might not. Fernando *Fernando is confirmed to be the last member to join the New Directions in this episode. *Fernando will sing a solo by himself. *Fernando will be played by one of the previous Glee Project contestants. *Fernando will be very insecure of a physical property of himself. Student Body President Race *Tina decides to run for student body president. *Artie decides to run as well. *Blaine decides to root for Artie. *Two other non glee club members go for student body president. Artie *Artie will also reflect on his past relationships. *Artie will try and go for Sugar again. Naomi *Naomi learns high school isn't everything it's cut out to be due to a prank. *The football team will be behind the prank. *The prank happens during the homecoming game. *Rory will go after Naomi with feelings. Sunshine *Sunshine is present but has no lines or solos. Rory *Rory will find feelings for Naomi and go after her. Tina *Tina is running for student body president. *Tina is slushied by one of her opponents. *Tina is still trying to reach her birth parents. Music *All the music will be by ABBA. *"Mamma Mia!" was confirmed. *Mamma Mia! was confirmed to be a group number with one soloist. *The soloist is Tina, who is working to be better for NYADA. *There will be nine songs in this episode. *All new characters will sing at least once. One will sing twice. *"Does Your Mother Know?" was also confirmed as a song. *Will and Emma are confirmed to sing a duet. *Naomi sings a song. *Cleo and Kylie both sing a song together. *Will and Emma's duet was confirmed to be "Lay All Your Love On Me". *"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" was confirmed to be in this episode. *Fernando will sing in this episode. *The episode will not have an exclusive album released with it. Songs '''NOTE: All songs are by ABBA. *'Mamma Mia! '''Sung by Tina. *'Fernando Sung by Fernando. *Ring Ring' Sung by Blaine and Luke. *'Lay All Your Love On Me Sung by Will and Emma. *Our Last Summer' Sung by Artie. *'Does Your Mother Know?' Sung by Naomi and Rory. *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Sung by Cleo, Kylie, and Fernando. *S-O-S Sung by Tina and Blaine. *I Have A Dream '''Sung by Naomi. Guest Stars *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Kyra Christiaan as Cleo Lopez *Olivia Scriven as Claire Campion *Marissa von Bleicken as Kylie Elliott *Matheus Fernandes as Fernando Herrera '''ABSENT: '''Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Category:Season Four Episodes